Save Me
by BitchMcGee
Summary: Bella gets into an abusive relationship with Mike when she first moves to Forks. Edward returns to help but will she let him save her? Or will Jacob convince her that she has to save herself?
1. Chapter 1

Save Me

**Chapter One**

* * *

Another rainy day in Forks. I hate this town. This is going to be my own personal hell. Why would anyone want to live here? Why did I have to live here? Why couldn't Charlie live in California? It hasn't even been thirty minutes and I already miss the Arizona heat. But whom am I to complain? I'm the one who volunteered to give Renee the chance to travel with Phil. Why do I have to be such a good daughter?

"So Bells, how was your flight in?" Charlie asked interrupting the pity party going on in my head.

"Okay I guess. I slept through most of it." I said looking out the passenger side window.

"Well that's good. Uh, are you hungry? I didn't cook anything so we can stop and get some fast food if you like."

"No thanks Char- I mean dad. I'll make us some real food when we get home. Speaking of which, when is the last time you've had real food?" I laughed at the thought of Charlie trying to cook. Knowing him he would probably hurt himself, haha or the kitchen.

"Alright, if you want. But I don't really have a lot of options. You'll have to get creative." He said shaking his head.

"Can do." I guess that first thing on the agenda tomorrow is grocery shopping after school. Ugh. School. Tomorrow is going to be the worst day of my life.

After we got home I unpacked and headed downstairs to scrounge for something to cook for dinner. I found a box a hamburger helper shoved in the back of the pantry and popped a pound of hamburger meat in the microwave to defrost. While waiting for the microwave to ding I made a mental list of the things I'd need to get at the store tomorrow. As soon as the microwave went off I continued making dinner and went to set the table. Charlie really didn't have a dining room, just a small oak table that seated four at the end of his kitchen under the bay window. It looked like it hadn't been used in a while. Of course it hadn't, this is Charlie after all. I cleared off all of the old newspapers and junk mail cluttering the top and set out our plates.

"Char- dad dinner is done." I yelled out to the living room. I've got to stop calling him Charlie out loud. I don't want to hurt his feelings or something.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and plopped down at the table. "Wow Bella, I never knew I had a table!" He chuckled. "Dinner smells great."

We sat there eating dinner filling awkward silences with small talk about our lives since last visit. Once we were done Charlie went and dozed off on the couch. I did the dinner dishes and headed up to my room. I couldn't help but smile at Charlie's attempts at making my room feel "homey". It wasn't a complete disaster. The walls were painted a light yellow from when I was a baby, my old rocker was in the corner by the window, there was a queen sized bed with purple bedding and a few of my old stuffed animals on the wall opposite of the rocking chair, a night stand by my bed, and a dresser and computer desk by my closet. I walked over and laid back on my bed just staring at the ceiling fan complete rotation after rotation. One of the great things about Charlie is that he keeps to himself, leaving me space to keep to myself. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was now eight o'clock. I figured I take a quick shower and wash a long day's worth of travel off before heading off to bed.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP BEEP, BEEP…_I woke up the next morning to the annoyance of my alarm clock going off. Great! Its tomorrow. Just great. Crap, crap, crap! I rolled back over pulling the covers over my head wishing the beeping would turn itself off. There was a light knock at my door.

"Bella? Are you up? Time for school!" Charlie said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"No, go-a-way! I'm still asleep. No ones home, leave a message at the beep!" _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP._

Charlie laughed and walked over to turn off my alarm clock.

"Get dressed and meet me down stairs when you're done. I've got a surprise for you." Charlie smiled and headed out the door.

Well now in interested. What could Charlie possible have for me? I grabbed my bag of toiletries, headed for the hall bathroom, which I now have to share with Charlie, and went through my usual morning ritual. Afterward I crossed the hall back to my room, threw on a dark blue v-neck shirt, a gray belted jacket, a pair of nice jeans and ballet flats. I personally wasn't the type to "dress up" but I new my mother would be proud at my effort to not look like crap on my first day at a new school, and yes, this is me "dressing up". I grabbed my purse and headed down stairs.

"So dad" - yes, I didn't say Charlie! - "What's this so called surprise. You know how much I hate surprises."

"I know, know but, just think as it more as a homecoming gift." He smiled.

"Dad" - yes, two for two!- "You know I hate gifts."

"Bella, just stop talking and close your eyes. Just let me have this, this once."

"Dad" I groaned

"Just humor me will you! Please" I couldn't help but giggle at his poorly hidden excitement.

I closed my eyes and he led me outside. "And open" he whispered.

I couldn't help but gasp at my gift. "Dad It's-it's it's great! It's beautiful, it's -" Charlie cut me off mid stumble.

"It's all yours." He said dangling the keys from his index finger.

"Thank you so much. You shouldn't have, I was going to pay for one myself. I should pay -" Why does he keep cutting me off?

"No Bella this is my gift for you. You can spend that money on gas or something fun like that." He objected.

"Thanks again dad" I hugged him and he handed me the keys.

"Drive safe" he said. "Have a good first day of school."

I nodded and slid into the cab of my new, well new to me, red 53' Chevy pick up truck and headed to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer or any of the sagas. Sad but true.**

**Now as you know, reviews make me happy so after reading this chapter let me know what you think. I'm talking the good the bad and the ugly. It helps me become a better writer. I just couldn't wait until I got ten reviews…**

* * *

**So without further ado, here's chapter two.  
**

BPOV:

Even though everything in this small town is in walking distance I was glad to have been in my new truck. It would make this day a little less miserable. Forks High School wasn't hard to find, but I would've have thought it was just a cluster of office buildings if it wasn't for the "FORKS HIGHSCHOOL" sign at the entrance of the parking lot.

I pulled into a parking space in front of a building labeled "MAIN OFFICE". Students hadn't started to arrive yet so I was in the clear. I slid out the cab and walked into the office.

There was a red headed woman with glasses reading a book behind the counter. She looked up startled by the chime of the door opening.

"Oh why hello! You must be Isabella Swan. Chief Swan hasn't stopped talking about you all week. We are so glad to have you. Welcome to Forks High School! I'm Ms. Cope." She said with a warm smile. She was a little too peppy for my taste.

"Uh, hi Ms. Cope. Please, call me Bella. I'm um, just here to pick up my schedule."

"Of course. We have it ready and waiting. Your dad has already filled out all of the medical forms and student contact information so all you have to do today is get this slip signed by all of your teachers saying you made it to all of your classes and drop it of after school." She said while handing me my schedule and a pink slip of paper.

"Thanks" I slipped the papers in my purse and headed out the door.

"Have a good day dear. See you after school." She called after me. I just nodded and continued to my truck.

I pulled around into an almost full parking lot. I guess most of the students have already arrived. Great! I parked as far away as possible trying to avoid the stares of my new classmates. Once I was parked I couldn't bring my self to open the door. I didn't want to face all of the stares waiting for me outside the safety of my new truck. _You can do this, you can do this, you can do th-_

"Isabella Swan?" Ugh. They found me. I kept looking down like I couldn't hear him.

"Hi, I'm Mike. I'm supposed to show you around today." He said while tapping on my window.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes and let out a sigh. I waved for him to back up so I could open my door.

"Hi mike, please call me Bella." I'm gonna be doing an awful lot of correcting today, that's for sure. Hmmm. He's kind of cute in a school boyish way.

"Sorry. So Bella, What's your schedule?" He asked holding out his hand. I didn't say anything. I just dug through my purse and pulled out my schedule.

"Hmmm." He said taking it from me. "Looks like we have lunch, biology and gym together." Big shocker there. We're bound to have some classes together. This school is so small. This school could fit inside my old one.

"That's nice." I said indifferently

"Well lets head for your first period. Don't want you to be tardy on your first day of school. That makes me look bad." He laughed.

"Well that would be hard." I said without thinking.

"What?" He asked intrigued. Crap, he caught that.

"Making you look bad." I said, feeling the blood rush to my face.

"Ha, Thanks Bella. Lets go." He replied, obviously seeing my embarrassment and dropping the subject.

We walked through the parking lot earning more than a day's worth of stares and whispers. "Great." I moaned.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"Everyone is staring at me." I said looking down at my feet as I walked.

He let out a small chuckle and put his arm around my shoulders. " Well, lets give them something to stare at."

I couldn't help but smile. As awkward as his gesture was, his effort of trying to cheer me up worked. We continued walking like this until we reached my first period and the bell rang signaling that we had two minutes to get to class.

"Thanks Mike." I said while removing his arm from my shoulders.

"Anytime. I'll meet you here after class." He gave me back my schedule and hurried to his class.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to my classroom. The hinge made a creaking noise and caused everyone's attention to be diverted to me. I instantly felt my face turn red and couldn't help but look down at my feet. I slowly walked up to the teacher's desk and handed him my pink slip. He signed it and returned it back to me, but before I could make it to my seat he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Everyone, as I'm sure you all know this is Isabella Swan."

I just continued walking to the only empty seat and ungracefully plopped down.

"Miss Swan could you please come to the front of the class and tell us something interesting about yourself?" He asked while writing my name in my new textbook.

I took a deep breath and walked back up to the front of the class. "Well, I, um…." I stuttered unsure of what to say.

"Just tell us where you're from and what you do for fun. We won't bite" The teacher said.

"Unless you want me to." A boy in the back row called out and let out a playful growl.

"Tyler you pig!" A blonde haired girl said throwing her pencil at him.

"Tyler, Jessica, cut it out." The teacher yelled. The class let out a few snickers.

"I'm from Phoenix, Arizona and I guess I like to read." I managed to choke out.

"Readings not fun." Tyler stated.

"Thank you Isabella, you can have a seat now." The teacher sad while giving Tyler a warning glance.

"Its just Bella. I don't go by my full name." I said as I took the book he had signed out to me and headed for my seat.

He nodded his head acknowledging the he heard me and continued on with class. The rest of the day up until lunch went pretty much the same. Slip, book, introduce, and take seat. After making a quick stop at my locker, Mike showed me to the cafeteria. I wasn't sure where to sit so I just followed him to his usual table. He patted the seat of the chair next to him told me to sit down. At the table with him were at least nine other people. I only recognized Tyler and Jessica from my English class. He introduced all of them to me one by one. I'm almost positive I would forget their names as soon as lunch was over. The one I believe he called Angela tried to make small talk.

"So, what do you think of Forks?' She asked while poking at her mashed potatoes.

"Wet…and col-" Was all I managed to say before _they_ walked in. There was a group of extremely pale, extremely beautiful people heading for a table on the other side of the cafeteria. "Who are they?"

She didn't even have to turn around to know whom I was talking about. "That's the Cullens." Angela smiled like it was a well-known fact.

"They're all so gorgeous!" I said in awe.

"Don't even bother. They're all….together." Jessica chimed in.

"What do you mean?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I mean like together together." Jessica continued.

"What!" Why did I care?

"Yeah but they're not related." Angela answered my unspoken question.

"No, I thought you said the Cullens. As in family." I was so confused.

"Dr. Carlisle and his wife adopted them all." Angela continued to explain. "See Mrs. Cullen couldn't have children so they adopted."

"I wish they'd adopt me. They're like Mr. and Mrs. Matchmaker." Jessica sighed.

"Oh" I glanced over to where they were sitting only to see a beautiful bronze haired boy staring at me like I had just killed his bestfriend. His eyes were so full of hate. I waited for him to look away from embarrassment, of being caught staring at me, like everyone else has today, but he never did. Instead I turned back around felt the blood rush to my face. "What about him?

I looked back in his direction waiting for a response from someone at our table. He had finally stopped staring at me. I was grateful. It gave me a chance to stare back " Who Edward?" Jessica asked. The bronze haired boy suddenly directed his attention to Jessica like she had called across the Cafeteria to him. He quickly turned around and continued to listen to whatever his family was talking about.

"Is that his name?" I asked. I could tell Mike was slightly annoyed with my sudden interest in Edward.

"Like I said, don't bother. You're not his type. Hell, no one here is his type." Jessica hissed. Clearly she'd been turn down by him before.

Like I was thinking about that. Pshhh. I don't even know him. How could I like him? "Didn't say I was, I've never really been anyone's type."

"Bella, You're my type." Mike said all of a sudden. Whoa, where did that come from? Talk about being blind-sided. Everyone at the table was staring at him. I didn't know what to say so I just smiled and looked away sheepishly. He took my hand and looked me straight in the eye. Bye this time the entire cafeteria was staring at us. Oh Great!

"Bella, will you go out with me?" Mike grinned. What was I supposed to say? It felt like he was proposing. It was kind of weird. I didn't even know him. I couldn't let him down in font of the whole school though. So I let out the lung full of air I had been holding in and answered him.

"S-sure Mike" I mumbled. I immediately turned around to see the beautiful bronze haired boy's reaction to my answer but he was gone. I was a little disappointed. For some reason I had the urge to make him jealous. I think deep down that's why I had said yes to mike.

Soon the entire lunchroom was full of whispers and gossip. What did I just get myself into? The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and mike led me to my fourth period. I had biology with him and he was ecstatic. We made it through the doorway just as the bell rang for class to begin. I looked up and there _he_ was.

Review? If not that's okay, just as long as you stick with me! I promise the story will become more of its own plot line once I get us into the basic original storyline. - xoxo BitchMcgee (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

BPOV:

The next morning when I got to school I was anxious. I had decided to confront Edward ask him what the hell was wrong with him. When lunch finally came around I searched the cafeteria for his beautiful face but all I found was his siblings sitting at the same table as yesterday, poking at their untouched food. Where was he? Did he leave because of me? No, that would be absurd. Why would someone skip school because of me? That's just stupid. Now this is making me angry!

The next day at lunch was the same… No Edward, and the next day and the next. What had happened to him? Did he fall into a black hole? Soon the days turned into weeks and he was nowhere to be seen. On the bright side Mike and I were starting to get pretty close. We went on a couple of dates and he was slowly taking my mind off Edward.

I had a date with Mike tonight and for the life of me I couldn't decide on what to wear. I ended up choosing a white blouse and a pair of dark denim jeans. I still hadn't told Charlie that I was dating someone so I told him I was at Angela's. He believed me and went back to watching the game on TV.

Mike was waiting for me in his car by the time made it outside. I got in and we drove to a drive in movie. It was kind of sweet. I didn't know people still went to these things. We pulled in under a tree a little ways away from all of the other cars. There was a good ten minutes before the movie started so Mike offered to go get us some refreshments.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked before shutting the door to his SUV.

"Uh, Coke is good if they have it." I said the first drink that came to mind.

"Okay. Be back in a sec." He said getting his wallet from his back pocket. I just nodded and went back to watching previews.

The movie was about to start and Mike still wasn't back yet. What could be taking him so long? Just as I reached for my cell phone to call him he opened the door.

"Ahhh." I screamed, dropping my phone between the seat.

"What is it?" He asked startled.

"You scared the crap out of me!"

"Haha. Sorry." He laughed. "The movie hasn't even started and you're already screaming."

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up." I said while searching for my phone.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked.

"No it just started." I stated still searching for my phone. Oh well I'll find it later.

"Good." He passed me my drink and placed a bucket of popcorn between us.

The movie wasn't that interesting. Just a bunch of half-naked teenagers running around in the woods getting killed off one by one. I guess I had slowly dozed off because the next thing I know I'm waking up to Mike's hand on my inner thigh.

"Mike!" I exclaimed drowsily.

"Yes?" He whispered.

"What are you doing?!' I almost yelled.

"Oh come on Bella." He moved the armrest up so that was nothing between him and I. He scooted over so that he was nearly on top of me. He moved his hand further up my thigh and I slapped his face. He looked at me confused.

"What was that for?!"

"Mike, get off of me!"

"Now why would I do that?" He then slid his hand up my stomach and cupped my breast.

I think I'm going to be sick. This is not happening. He has to be kidding. "Mike, Joke's over. Get off me." I said angrily.

"Does that feel good?" He breathed into my ear and made a shiver go down my back. "Oh so that does feel good."

"No Mike Pleas-"

"Okay. If you say so." He then began kissing me roughly on my mouth. His tongue moving around inside my mouth made me want to gag. I felt like couldn't breathe. I started hitting him with all the force I could muster but all it did was make him more forceful. Did that turn him on? Can't he tell I want him to stop. He can't possibly mistake my hitting him as a signal for more. Could he?

He finally came up for air and I let a sigh of relief. "Mike, Stop. Please. I don't want this. I don't want you. Stop. STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Shut up Bitch!" Mike slapped me across the face and shoved me down into my seat. I started kicking everywhere, anywhere in hopes of getting him off me but nothing worked. He sat on my legs and straddled me. I reach up to try and open the door but it was locked. He grabbed both of my wrists with one hand and began unbuttoning my blouse with the other.

"Damn it." Mike mumbled under his breath. He was obviously having a hard time undoing my shirt with only one hand.

"Mike… please…stop." I moaned.

"Shut up. You want this you slut." He slapped me in the face again. I winced in pain and brought my hand up to my cheek. He finished unbuttoning my blouse and started kissing my stomach, making his way up to my bra.

"Tell me you want it." He hissed.

"No!" I croaked.

"Tell me you want it!" He yelled.

"I want you to STOP!" I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow, hoping somebody, anybody would hear me. But my screams were masked by the screams from the horror movie. I felt warm tears stream down my face and I started sobbing uncontrollably. Mike grabbed my shoulders and slid me into a more horizontal position. He reached behind my back and unhooked my bra. He threw it into the backseat and started sucking on my breast.

"I love you Bella." He whispered in my ear. I didn't say anything. I was afraid to say anything. He awkwardly got off me in the confines of his car and tossed me my clothes.

"Get dressed. The movie is almost over." He said, fixing his hair in the rear view mirror.

He stopped? He just stopped? I mean I know I asked him to but who actually does it? I did what he said without questioning it aloud and we just watched the last five or so minutes of the movie like nothing had happened. I was terrified to say anything to him. Afraid he might hit me or start all over again.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. All I could do was nod. We drove back to my house and pulled into the driveway. Thankfully Charlie had night shift so I wouldn't have worry about explaining my appearance to him. I'm sure I looked awful. I Mean I felt awful.

"Goodnight Bella." He kissed me on my cheek. "And remember, this is our little secret."

"G-Goodnight Mike" I stuttered.

I got out of his car and made my way into my house. I locked the door behind me including the rarely used deadlock and ran upstairs to my room slamming the door behind me. I collapsed on my bed and started bawling. I felt filthy. I felt disgusting. I felt like dying. I wanted to run to the bathroom and wash him off me but I couldn't bring myself to get off the bed. Even though nothing _happened _I still felt so...so...violated. And he thought it was okay? It was _not _okay. I was not okay. I just laid the shaking uncontrollably from my sobbing and finally cried myself to sleep.


End file.
